Best Man
by silverivy13
Summary: Ten years later, Stan is still struggling with his feelings for Kyle. It makes one hell of a story for Kenny. -Mostly Stan's POV; Style, Bunny-


**Authors Note:** Hello people! This is just a little drabble that turned into a longer one. I've constantly envisioned Kenny becoming a gym teacher when he's an adult. That, or a professional gambler. This one seemed more ideal for the story. I ship Style with a fiery passion, and Bunny is very high on my list too, though you could interpret their relationship as a close friendship or a relationship in this fic. I like writing about them grown-up, so that's what I did. There's just so many ways for all of the characters to grow up, so this is just one of the many ways I can see it.

Most of the fic is Stan's POV, with Kenny's at the beginning and ending of it. There is mentions of sex, but nothing to explicit. It's T to be safe though.

Please read and enjoy it! If you could maybe write a review I would love you forever! :3

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park.

* * *

 **The Best Man**

* * *

"Alright guys, that's enough for today. Circle up." As the seventh graders rushed over to their PE teacher, one of the little boys looked at him curiously.

"But Mr. McCormick, there's still ten minutes left until gym is over. Why are you dismissing us so early?"

"Because I have an announcement, Max, now be good and listen."

"Ooooh an announcement. What, you finally got a raise and quit being a poor bastard?" Kenny sighed, turning to glare at Stephen Cartman, the second most annoying 11-year-old he had ever known. Eric Cartman, his father, took first place there.

"No, Stephen. Stop repeating what your father says. You don't want to turn into an asshole like him." The boy glared and stuck out his tongue. "Anyway, I'll be away for the rest of the week, so you all need to be good for the substitute. Stephen, if you don't, I guarantee I will double your workout regime compared to the others." The black-haired boy stepped back, just a bit frightened. He nodded vaguely. "Good. That's all I wanted to say. Now then, I'll see you all at recess and then next week, okay?" A chorus of voices answered back, before the group of children turned to run back into the locker room.

As the bell rang, Kenny sighed, scratching his head as he made his way to the break room. Students raced past him, scampering through the halls with wide smiles on their faces, chattering laughter resonating through the building. The blissfulness of it all could almost make him cry.

After they had graduated, nearly everyone had left the tiny town of South Park. No one wanted to stay in a small unknown place the rest of their life. He only knew what happened to a few people. Wendy and Cartman had gotten together during college, as they both headed to Yale. Afterwards, the two had moved back to South Park, and Wendy had become the resident doctor in town, while Cartman now worked at Gerald Broflovski's old law firm. Needless to say, he was perfect for the job. The only other person still in South Park was Butters, who Kenny now lived with. Butters worked as a nurse with Wendy. He had always been good with kids. Tweek and Craig lived in California as next-door neighbors in a large apartment complex. Tweek was a coffee shop manager and Craig was a self-help author. Apparently, his "put-up and shut-up" methods worked wonders. Token was in Connecticut making a living as a wealthy owner of a restaurant chain specializing in fine American cuisine. Clyde was his head chef. Bebe was somewhere in Texas as a professional model. Kenny always knew she'd make it in that industry. As he thought about it, he was surprised how the members of South Park had somehow stuck together in their own special way. And as for his two best friends throughout school… well, he had had no idea about them until recently.

The door to the break room creaked open and a pretty red-haired girl walked in. Red still lived in South Park and worked as a sixth grade teacher at the middle school. The two had become good friends since there wasn't many people left to talk too.

"You're going somewhere?" She asked.

"Yup." He replied, grinning lazily. "It's for a special occasion."

"And what's that?"

"Can't tell you. I'm sworn to secrecy." She laughed, resting her head in her hands.

"Sounds like something very suspicious."

"No more than this sandwich." He said, taking a huge bite of his turkey-and-swiss sub that Butters had packed for him that morning. She smiled.

"I see. Well then, I'll leave you to lunch. I gotta go finish monitoring lunch. Lord knows what those kids will get up to if we aren't there watching them." Kenny waved as she headed out the door. He looked down at his sandwich and took a big bite.

…

"Mr. McCormick?" Kenny looked down to see a little blonde boy looking up at him curiously, a few of his friends behind him. There was a shorter boy with frizzy chestnut hair, who was clinging to the blonde boy's shirt, looking slightly nervous. A bit behind them was another brunette, his hood pulled up over his head. The last one was Stephen, a glare fixed on his face. Kenny smiled faintly at the familiarity of the scene.

"What is it, Aaron?"

"We were just wondering where you're going."

"I'm going to a very special celebration." He replied, kneeling down in front of the four boys.

"What's it for?" Stephen spoke up. "Your poor-ass sister marrying a gold-digger?"

"Just stop it, Stephen." The frizzy-haired boy said.

"Shut up, Matt. I ain't talking to no bitch."

"Oh shut up, Stephen." Aaron said. "Matt isn't a bitch."

"Says the one who's butt-fucking him."

"You little-" Kenny stopped the two before the fight could escalate.

"Hey, hey you two. No fighting." Kenny said. "And no, Stephen, but it is for something like that."

"Is it a good thing?" The boy in the hood spoke up, his blue eyes curious.

"Yes, it is. It's something extremely good for two people who definitely deserve it."

"Why do they deserve it?"

"If you want to know, you gotta be willing to listen to the story." the boys looked at each other, before nodding hurriedly. Kenny smirked as they all clambered onto the bench next to him.

"Well then. Sit and listen to the best love story ever. Or, at least, the best one I ever witnessed."

…

High school had been an awkward phase in Stan's life. He had been trying to figure out who he was as a person, intellectually and sexually. He tried some AP classes, and quickly realized that they were not for him. Kyle helped him through his honors programs, but for the most part, he discovered that he was not as smart as he had hoped. Not that he was stupid. No, that was Kenny's expertise, and that was only in book smarts. Kenny had always been incredibly street smart and surprisingly wise for his age. Kyle was practically a genius. Stan had no idea how he kept straight A's throughout all those AP classes, but he did. As for socially, well, he was still the "it" kid, as Kenny had called it. Generally well-liked with a handsome face and a good personality, coupled with a personal magnitude kept him the reigns of popularity. Stan thought it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Yeah, people liked him, but frankly it was irritating to have freshman sucking up to him, teachers stereotyping him and girls throwing themselves at him. Which brought us to the most important thing.

Stan's sexuality was as big a mystery as the Bermuda Triangle and not nearly as important. He liked girls all throughout elementary and middle school and everyone knew he and Wendy had been sort-of together for years now. They all thought it was obvious. Stan wasn't so sure. And that was because of a certain redhead who decided to experiment with Stan one night in eighth grade. And Stan had agreed, just a bit too readily. There had been awkward touching, heated grabbings, hitched breaths. Nothing had changed since then, and yet everything had. During those years, Stan had still dated. He still had sex with his girlfriends, mostly Wendy, Bebe and Heidi, still goofed around with his friends on weekends, still skipped class some days, was the star quarterback, went to parties. The difference was that he'd go home with Kyle from those parties instead of girls. The touching finally peaked into sex in between their sophomore and junior year. After that, they did almost once a week for over a year. Stan couldn't figure out if he was gay or bi or straight. He really liked sex with Kyle. _Really_ liked it. His girlfriends just weren't as good. But he knew for a fact that he couldn't get hard for any other man but Kyle, since he had tried with Clyde one day during junior year. Clyde was openly gay and he agreed to let Stan try to do him, but Stan just couldn't get hard. They had parted ways as friends, but he knew things were a bit different since then. He started avoiding Kyle's sex visits, pretending to be sick or not up for it. Kyle got the message.

It gradually slowed, but never died. By senior year, Stan was wondering just what the hell he was gonna do for relief when Kyle left. He figured he could just follow Kyle easily enough. That was one of more naive misunderstandings.

And then Kyle had come over.

It was unexpected, to say the least. It was during a thunderstorm, one of the worst of the summer, and possibly the worst Stan had ever witnessed in his eighteen years of life. Yet Kyle had shown up on his front porch, drenched and shivering, the look in his eyes telling Stan to not ask questions. Wordlessly, he let the redhead in. Kyle didn't say a word throughout the hours he was there. After he had showered, he had practically jumped Stan. Stan had let him. It was, quite possibly, the best sex Stan had ever had in his life. He gasped and moaned, Kyle always did that. But he hadn't said a word. Not until he asked Stan that question.

"What is this, Stan?" Kyle asked him. Stan had stared at him, completely confused.

"What do you mean?" He had replied.

"This." Kyle gestured to the room they were in, at themselves, at their clothes piled in a corner of the room, at the air, thick with the scent of sweat and lust. "Everything." Stan had thought for a while, before replying.

"I don't know."

He knew know that that was literally the worst thing he could have ever said to Kyle. To this day, the look in his eyes still haunted Stan's memories.

"I don't know."

And when he said that, Kyle had chosen to walk out of his life, for what Stan had thought would be forever.

He awoke the next day to see Kyle was nowhere to be found. After finally giving up his search, he was stopped by Sheila as he was walking home to his house.

"Stanley! How nice to see you!" She said happily, walking over to him. He had smiled and greeted her.

"You too, Mrs. Broflovski."

"Please! You're an adult now, Sheila is fine."

"Sheila then."

"Good! I do hope you'll keep in contact with Kyle, Stanley. His departure was very surprising, but I suppose it's for the best." That surprised him.

"What do you mean?" She gave him a funny look.

"What, Kyle didn't tell you?'

"Tell me what?"

"Honestly, that boy. He got into Harvard for the medical department. His flight was early this morning. He's most likely passing over Nebraska by now."

"Oh." That was all Stan could say. "Oh. Th-thanks for telling me, Mrs. Brof- Sheila. I'll be sure to call him." As tears formed in his eyes, he said a quick goodbye to her before hurrying to the one place he could feel comfort at.

...

Kenny was surprised to hear a knock at his door, and even more surprised to see Stan on his front porch.

The two had grown relatively distant during high school. Their classes weren't together, they had different lunch periods, and though they still hung out with Cartman and Kyle on weekends, things weren't like back in elementary school. Kenny had accepted this without any push against it. He hung out with other people, had gotten together with Butters and Bebe a few times, though Butters seemed like he would finally be permanent. He and Craig had hit it off with their mutual apathy for everything. He had been fine with drifting apart, if not a little lonely on the nights when he knew that Kyle and Stan were together.

It was for these reasons that he was shocked to see Stan there. And for those reasons, he let him in without a word.

"Sorry." Stan said finally when he spoke, sitting on the edge of Kenny's bed. "I know we weren't really close anymore, but-"

"It's cool, man." Kenny cuts him off. "You know you'll always be one of my best bros. So what's up?" Stan bit his lip, and Kenny could see he was trying his absolute best to not break down crying right there. So he sat down next to the shaking raven-haired boy and put his arm around him, waiting until Stan was ready to tell him.

It took a long time. As Kenny patted his back, Stan got the message. Kenny was telling him it was okay to cry. So he did. Big wet tears began to fall faster and faster onto his faded blue jeans. Lifting a hand to his eyes to hide them, he felt Kenny pull him into his chest into a hug. A very manly hug, mind you. But a hug nonetheless. That only made him cry harder.

"He's gone." Stan finally said, in a voice so soft Kenny almost didn't hear him. "He's gone." The blonde must've understood, because Stan could feel him stiffen underneath his parka. As it finally clicked for Stan, just why he was so heartbroken and upset, Kenny just sighed, lifting his head to stare up at the ceiling as he rested his chin on top of Stan's head so he could hold the teenager properly.

"I loved him, Kenny. I loved him."

…

That had been ten years ago. Stan had no idea what had happened to Kyle after that. He hadn't texted or called and neither had Stan. As the days towards their high school reunion ticked by, Stan was becoming more and more sure that Kyle wouldn't come.

"Come on, dude, he'll come!" Kenny sat across from his at the table in the break room. Stan had completed community college and was still stuck in South Park, teaching seventh-graders. He wouldn't have been able to teach anyone younger. The memories would have been too much.

"You don't know that, Kenny! I'm sure he won't! I bet his life is going great now. He's probably a famous doctor in some fancy hospital in Massachusetts, dating some super-rich guy who loves him a lot and they probably have like three cats. Kyle always liked cats but Sheila never let him have any. He's probably mega happy right now."

"You need closure, man, seriously." Kenny sighed. "He's all you ever talk about."

"...I know." Stan had finally said. "But I can't help it! I just can't stop thinking about him! I need to forget about him and just move on or something."

"It's been ten years, Stan. If you haven't moved on, I don't think you ever will." Kenny had left with those words.

Those words echoed around his head for the next week until the day of the reunion finally arrived. He nervously walked down the familiar streets to a familiar house near the end of the block. Wendy and Cartman now lived in the old Testaburger house, and they had volunteered their place to meet up. The graduating class hadn't been very big, and it's not like they could afford to rent out some fancy place. Kenny and Butters' place was too small, and Stan's was… too empty. After Randy had passed away two years ago, the Marsh house had fallen to disarray. It was too large for one person, and Stan knew that. But he couldn't bring himself to leave it. It was as if he was still waiting for that doorbell to ring and that person to walk through the door.

Ringing the doorbell, he was welcomed in by Wendy. She had grown into a beauty for sure, her raven hair long and glossy, adult curves shaping her perfect body. He still didn't know how she ended up with Cartman of all people. As for the fatass, he was more of an ass than fat now. Puberty had been way too good for him, and most of his fat pockets had evened out into a muscular build, with just a bit of fat.

When he entered the house, he was shocked by what he saw. So many of his old classmates were there. After ten years, they all looked so different. Token was standing in a corner talking to Craig and Kevin. The years had been kind to him, a toned body hidden beneath a violet turtleneck, his shaved head a surprisingly good look for him. Kevin was a bit scrawny still, but he seemed more dignified now that he was a NASA engineer. Clyde looked confident as well, but he had put on a few pounds. Not enough to be fat, but he certainly wasn't football team material anymore.

Tweek was standing by a punch bowl, talking to Butters. His blonde hair was smoothed down instead of sticking up all over the place, and now that he wasn't downing coffee every second of the day he was more composed, though still twitching every now and then.

Others were there as well, Bebe, Red, Jimmy, Timmy, Heidi. They all looked so different now after ten years.

He smiled and laughed as he talked with his old classmates. sipping punch and beer intertwined. He laughed when he was supposed to and listened intently to everyone's stories, even Cartman's. But he was constantly watching the door. And then, just as he was about to give up, _he_ came in.

"Sorry!" Came the familiar voice. "Traffic was just awful leaving the airport. Thanks for hosting, Wendy, it's nice to see-" His voice cut off as the redhead looked up to meet Stan's eyes. Everything instantly faded into the background. All that mattered was the man standing across the room.

Kyle hadn't changed. Sure, he had grown a bit taller, looked a bit more built. But he still had the same shockingly green emerald eyes that Stan had loved for so long. His red hair had settled, the curls fluffing around his face in just the perfect shape. Creamy white skin unblemished stretched across his body. His dark green parka and black skinny jeans hugged all his curves perfectly. He was beautiful. And Stan was reminded of everything from ten years ago.

It was Kyle who made the first move. He crossed the room slowly, as if walking through sticky caramel. But he reached him. He stood right in front of him, a nervous smile on his face. He stuck out his hand, grinning shakily.

"Hey, Stan." Stan could hear his voice quavering, see his hand shaking. So he did exactly what his head told him too. He reached out and grabbed Kyle, pulling him close to his chest into a tight hug. And after a moment, the hug was returned, as tight as Stan had given it. When they finally pulled away, they were both bright red. And they laughed. Stan couldn't believe him normal things seemed between them. Then he felt a hand on his back.

Kenny stood behind him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Told you, man. He's here." Kyle looked to see Kenny. He waved. Kenny waved back, before leaning to whisper in Stan's ear. "Closure." He whispered, before taking both Stan and Kyle by the wrist and shoving them into Cartman's private study. The two could hear Cartman throwing a fit, but a few quick words from Wendy shut him up. Stan looked at Kyle and Kyle looked at Stan.

"So." He said.

"So." Kyle had responded.

"Here we are. I can't believe it's been ten years."

"Neither can I."

"...How are things? With you?"

"Oh, pretty good. I work at a hospital in Boston now. Get a lot of patients. My dad's still annoyed I didn't choose to be a lawyer instead."

"Well, he's got Cartman, and as much as I hate to admit it, he's pretty good." Kyle laughed.

"It suits him. The job."

"Yeah."

"So how are you?"

"Oh, you know, fine. I work at the school now. A teacher."

"You always did like kids."

"Yup."

"Sorry about your dad. I-I wanted to go to the funeral, but when I got there, everyone just looked so solemn and you looked so depressed and… I just thought it wasn't really the best time to walk back into your life." Stan laughed softly.

"That was a good call. Were you the one who left those blue irises on his grave when I went back the next day?" Kyle nodded. "You remembered his favorite color."

"Well it's your favorite too, so how could I forget. It still is, right?"

"Yup. And your's is still green, right?"

"Right." There was a brief awkward silence, before Stan piped up again.

"I heard you graduated Harvard at the top of your class."

"Oh, yeah, I did. My mom tell you?"

"Mhmm. She still thinks we're the best of friends I guess. Not that it wasn't great to hear about you. I mean, you didn't really try to stay in contact."

"...Sorry." Kyle replied softly. He looks away, guilt plain in his emerald green eyes. Stan snickers, patting Kyle on the shoulder.

"Dude, I'm just messing with you. You're still so easy to read."

"And you still call me dude."

"Cuz you're my dude. Once a dude always a dude."

"That makes no sense."

"Since when have I ever made much sense?"

"Believe it or not, you were always the more sensible one."

"No way, man!"

"Sensible and smarter do not mean the same thing, Stan. Jesus, what did they teach you in community college?"

"Hey! Not all of us can go to an ivy league school, okay!"

"You could've tried…" Kyle mumbled. Stan decided to pretend that that comment didn't make his heart throb.

"And fail all my classes? Not happening. Besides, the kids like me a lot. I make enough."

"I wish I was good with kids."

"You're fine with kids!"

"Last time one of my clients brought their daughter in with them when they were there for a check up, I made them cry because I said no candy was allowed in the examination room."

"Taking candy from babies, are we?" Kyle smacked over the head.

"Don't you even. She was six, so no, Stan, no baby-candy-stealing happened."

"Good. I don't think the baby police would be too happy about that." Kyle scoffed, but he was smiling widely.

The small talk continued for Stan didn't know how long. They talked about everything and nothing, just like old times. Yet the tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Kyle, I-"

"I know."

"Huh?"

"I know. Why you didn't say anything back then. Why you didn't contact me. It's okay."

"But it's not, I-"

"No, Stan, it really is. It was dumb of me to want something more from you than what we had. I just wasn't satisfied anymore. It was the last chance. I decided to give you one. If you had said it, I would've stayed. But you didn't. And I had no reason to stay anymore. Honestly, I wished you had chased after me. I wished you had followed me to Harvard. And if you had, I would've thrown everything away, I know I would have. But you never did. And it's okay. I know why, thinking rationally. I know why you wouldn't, I mean, how could you? It's fine, really, it's-"

"It's not!" Stan interrupted. "It's not okay! I hurt you. I knew I messed up as soon as I said those words, but I couldn't take them back. You wouldn't have believed me. And I could have followed you, I know I could have. Hell, we went to Mexico when we were eight and Canada when we were nine! It wasn't that I couldn't have. I was scared and worried. Worried for my dad, since we just lost mom earlier that year. He was a wreck, and Shelly made it clear she wanted nothing to do with us. And I was scared for you. Scared that if I went, I'd ruin you. You had such a bright shiny future in front of you. I couldn't keep you from that. But I loved you Kyle, I loved you so so much. I just wish I told you sooner because now it's too late and-" he's broken off when Kyle's lips meet his own. The kiss was awkward, forceful and rushed, but it couldn't have felt more perfect or more right than it did. Kyle finally pulled away and looked at him, his eyes glassy with tears

"...I waited. For ten years, I waited. There's never been anyone like you. It's not too late. It never will be too late, Stan. Never."

"Me too. I tried to date, but my mind would always come back to you. I couldn't forget no matter how hard I wanted to. I loved you that much."

"...Do you still? Love me?"

"Dude, yes." Stan reached out and pulled him close. "I've loved you ever since I met you, ever since we were born, ever since you were still in your mom. I've loved you my whole life probably. It just took me eighteen years to realize." Kyle laughed.

"That's an awfully long time, Stan."

"Better late than never, right?'

"...Right." And they kissed again, their tongues etching out every corner of the other's familiar mouth and taste. And the fireworks from ten years ago still glowed just as brilliantly.

…

"So what happened then?" Matt asked, a dreamy look on his face. He shot a glance at Aaron, before looking away quickly. Kenny smirked knowingly as he ruffles Matt's hair.

"Dunno." He said. "Stan called me that night and said something about going with Kyle. Then he left the next day and I haven't heard from him since."

It was, for the most part, true. Stan and Kyle had both left the next day without so much as a goodbye. The next time Kenny heard from them was a year later, with Stan writing to thank him for taking care of everything back home. Kenny and Butters had moved into Stan's old house, and Kenny made up some excuse to get Stan out of trouble with the school district for abruptly leaving. He and Kyle had settled down in a tiny town in Rhode Island, where Stan taught and Kyle was the only doctor. They were happy, as far as Kenny could tell.

"So you're going to see them then?" Aaron asked.

"Yup."

"I don't get it." Stephen said. "Why do they need you to go there now, after three years?"

"Well," Kenny said, smiling happily. "Every wedding needs a best man, right?"


End file.
